The Empath and the Geomancer
by ThisIsWheretheNameGoes
Summary: Semi-AU. Terra and Raven haven't gotten along ever since Terra returned to the Titans, and the source of the tension is their respective friendships with a certain green changeling. When Beast Boy has to leave, will the violet sorceress and her blonde rival be able to overcome their differences?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, fellow Teen Titans Fandom members! You know me as ThisIsWheretheNameGoes. This is my first story that will be longer than a one-shot, and I hope that you like it! If the characters are OOC, please tell me. I could use some pointers  
**

* * *

"You're LEAVING?!" The words flew out of Terra's mouth before she had even fully processed what her best friend and crush had just told her. Her normally jovial blue eyes hardened to a steely blue-gray as her mind tried to absorb these foreign words.

Beast Boy sighed. "I'm sorry, Terra. I really wish I didn't have to leave, but things happen at the most stupid times. My old team, the Doom Patrol-my family, needs me. My parents asked me personally. Mallah and Rouge have escaped from prison, and their current location is unknown. Da...Mento thinks that I will be able to track them better than anyone else."

Terra could feel the tears coming, but she blinked them back. How could he be leaving when she'd been back for less than a month? While Beast Boy had instantly forgiven her for everything, she knew that their friendship would take months, if not years, to glue back together. Now, though, the chance to fully reclaim the best friend she'd ever had was slipping away.

"How long will you be gone?"

Even as she asked the question, Terra realized that she didn't truly want to know the answer. Who wants to hear that her teammate will be gone for months and months?

Beast Boy lowered his gaze and shook his head. "That's just it. They don't know how long it will take to catch those two creeps. I might be gone for a couple of days, but there's always the tiniest chance that I'll be gone for a couple of years." He glanced at the girl he had fallen for the moment he set eyes on her, and was shocked at how broken she looked at those two sentences. Trying to lighten the mood, he flashed her a lopsided grin, fang and all. "C'mon, T, you know that it won't take anywhere near that long. I've beaten monkey man before, and I can definitely pound him again. I'll be back before you even notice that I was gone."

Terra nodded. The barest trace of a smile flashed across her face before vanishing again. She approached Beast Boy, mentally screaming at herself to stay calm. She reached him and gripped him so tightly that he almost thought Star was hugging him instead the much smaller blonde standing beside him. "Stay safe, Gar." He grinned again and hugged her back. The pair embraced for a long moment, then gently separated. Ignoring the red that instantaneously colored her ears and face, Terra pecked Beast Boy's cheek. The green changeling flushed brown, then stepped back.

"Umm.. I should really go say goodbye to Raven. I'll be leaving from the garage after that; you'll be there to send me off, won't you?"

"You know I'll be there, B." Beast Boy looked relieved, then turned and headed towards Raven's room.

The empath was probably holed up in there, reading her musty tomes as per usual.

Raven. Knowing that Beast Boy was out of earshot, Terra snorted. The gray sorceress had never especially acted as if she actually thought of Beast Boy as more than sarcasm practice. She'd even told Terra that it took her years to stop hating him. Despite all of that, apparently, while Terra had been a statue in a cave, Raven had decided that she wanted to get to know the changeling. According to Starfire, the two were actually quite close. The Tameranian had also mentioned something about a dragon and some guy named Malchior, but Terra hadn't gotten that bit.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow, and the dirt on the floor swirled excitedly around her ankles. It wasn't until a small pebble bounced off of her shoe that Terra jolted out of her stupor and allowed the dirt to fall back to the ground. Her eyes stopped glowing, and she massaged her temples, grumbling to herself. Lately, just thinking about Raven was enough to set her off.

Of all the Titans, why did he have to make friends with her? She had been the last one to trust Terra before the betrayal. Terra remembered battling her the most vividly, even better than she remembered sparring with Robin, who pleaded with her to stop on Beast Boy's behalf. As they had fought, she had exploited the hooded Titan's fatal flaw. She made Raven so angry that her usually hidden demon side had taken control. Rage had empowered but also blinded Raven, allowing Terra to easily defeat her. But the monster who was unable to physically hurt her had left an injury. As the blonde geomancer and the violet sorceress had fought, Raven snarled about the pain of betrayal and the pain that Terra deserved. The accusations only stopped when the empath was totally submerged under the quicksand that had been the battlefield.

Terra winced just thinking about that horrible voice of pure rage and all the terrible things it had said to her. It only made it worse that she deserved every word of it. Raven had been hesitant to trust her when they had first met, and her only reason was that Terra was just some girl that she didn't know. "Stranger Danger" and all that jazz.

Years had passed since then, and the sorceress certainly had a valid reason not to trust her. After all, she had betrayed the team, attempted to murder them, and razed their city in the process. Terra sighed and shook her head. She understood Raven's point of view, but she really wished that the sorceress would remember the ending of that story, the part where Terra defeated Slade and then sacrificed herself to life as a stone statue. She didn't have to be an empath herself to see that the dark Titan still had her doubts when it came to the geomancer. The thing that made Terra's blood boil, though,was what she imagined Raven told BeastBoy about being friends with the "team traitor". She could easily be trying to undermine Terra's friendship with the green changeling.

Terra placed her thumbs on her temples and began making small circles. She had to regain her cool before Beast Boy's sendoff; the small dirt whirlwind was not exactly subtle.

* * *

Raven was sitting in her room, thumbing through an enormous book on demon lore and superstitions. She had spotted the tattered volume in a dusty nook at an used book store and promptly picked it up. Raven was always looking for new reading material, and any book that might mention her father was guaranteed to be worth the dollar or two that the store charged.

The quiet knock on the door made her pause. With a flick of her wrist, the door slid open, revealing the knocker to be Beast Boy. She motioned for him to come in, then closed her book and stood up to place it on her nightstand. Raven read his mood, and her small greeting smile was instantly swallowed by the return of her typical emotionless stare. In that moment, he knew that she had at least an inkling of what he was going to tell her.

Beast Boy was shocked at the fact that she knew something was up. After a few seconds, he mentally slapped himself for being surprised. Raven was an empath. If she had felt all the others' emotions over his departure, and she had, then it wouldn't be too hard to figure out that something was up. Raven broke both the silence and the embrace.

"What's happened, Garfield? Something you told the others has sucked the happiness from the Tower."

The changeling groaned. He was getting sick of watching his friends' faces fall after he told them about his summons. Clearing his throat, he said, "Raven, I'm leaving in less than an hour. The Doom Patrol needs my tracking expertise to help catch Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah, who are on the loose." He took a quick breath before continuing. "How one escapes from both being frozen and being in a high-security prison... Anyway, my other team and family needs me now. Unlike your charming father, they are not embodiments of evil, so I can't turn them down." Raven's glare told him that she was not amused, so Beast Boy hurriedly pressed on. "I'm not exactly sure when I will be back, but you know that I will do everything I can to come back as quickly as possible."

As Beast Boy finished his speech, Raven felt her expressionless observer facade crack before it shattered into small slivers. She strode over to the green hero and threw her arms around his neck. He returned the favor, and the pair jumped when a small statuette of Arella promptly exploded.

"Oh.. I'll take care of that." Raven awkwardly stepped out of the embrace and walked to her bookshelf to examine the statuette-dust. Her cheeks were tinged pink, and she refused to look at Beast Boy.

For his part, the changeling watched, fascinated, as pieces of the figurine rearranged themselves in the likeness of Raven's mother. He also marveled at the hug they had shared; it had been the first one since the Malchior incident. When Arella was fully repaired, Beast Boy coughed lightly. "I better head to the garage. You coming?"

Raven nodded almost imperceptibly. "I'll be down in a moment." She had a faraway look in her violet eyes. The green teen bowed his head in acknowledgment and slipped out of her room wordlessly.

When he had gone, Raven raised her right hand and beckoned. Her hand mirror and portal to Nevermore flew to her palm. Staring at it, the sorceress confirmed what she already knew. Her mind was in turmoil. Visiting the emoticlones now would only confuse her more than she already was.

Huffing resignedly, Raven gently replaced the mirror on her bed and promptly phased through the floor in a circle of dark energy.

* * *

None of the four teens already in the garage looked remotely surprised when a black energy bubble rose from the floor and opened to reveal a gray-skinned girl wearing a blue cowl. Each pair of eyes was trained on the entrance, waiting for their departing friend to show up.

At the patter of hooves, the teens brightened. Starfire and Cyborg smiled sadly when the green horse trotted into the garage, pulling a luggage cart with a lone green suitcase on it. The horse freed himself from the cart before reverting into his default green human form. Before he could heft his suitcase to load it onto the personal jet that Cyborg loaned him, black energy encased it and lifted it and moved it into the plane's storage hatch.

Beast Boy grinned. "Thanks, Rae." For once, the empath didn't scold him for using her nickname, but she did scowl at the changeling before shrugging her shoulders. He smirked and turned to face his team. Robin shook his hand, but was interrupted by his alien girlfriend, who pulled Beast Boy into one of her classic bone-crushing hugs, tears in her eyes. Cyborg playfully ruffled his hair and told the "grass stain" to stay safe. Beast Boy gave him a fanged grin and a thumbs-up before approaching his final two teammates.

The green hero spread his arms, and both Terra and Raven embraced him. Blue and violet eyes narrowed and shot daggers at each other, but Beast Boy was to overwhelmed to notice the tension. He was thrilled the opportunity to see his parents, but doing so meant leaving his team. After the threesome pulled apart, Terra's blue eyes searched his green ones, and she whispered, "Just don't forget that we, the Titans, are your family too." Raven nodded her agreement and gave him one last small smile.

Beast Boy awkwardly bobbed his head; he had no idea what to say to a comment like that. A split second passed, and then a miniature green monkey scampered towards the jet and swung into the cockpit. Phasing back into a boy, the changeling fastened his seat belt and gave a final thumbs-up before starting the engine.

The remaining Teen Titans watched soundlessly as the jet drove out of the garage, picked up speed, and soared into the air. At the sight of the plane's lift-off, Starfire burst into tears. Robin put his arm around her. Cyborg simply stood frozen, watching his partner-in-crime disappear from view. A light-bulb above the hooded sorceress burst in a hailstorm of glass, but Raven didn't give it a second glance as she shielded herself and repaired the damage. The blonde girl next to her was a statue in the center of a small but growing cyclone of dust and pebbles.

Terra was far beyond the point of caring about her accidental whirlwind, but she snapped back to reality when a black magic surrounded the turmoil and lowered the dirt back to the cement floor. Terra glared at the cloaked Titan beside her, but Raven had rebuilt her emotionless facade and blank violet eyes met Terra's angry blue ones. Shrugging, Terra retrained her gaze on the speck in the sky that was Beast Boy's plane.

Titans navy and yellow would stare at the empty sky, side by side, even as the others left and the sky darkened into night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I will do my best to post every weekend, but that may or may not happen. Please review! My goal is to become a better writer, and I'll take any advice that I can get.**


	2. The Quarrel

**Hi Everyone! So sorry for the delay; I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks so much for all the support- tsk91 for the review, Atomizer86 for the follow and favorite, and Fan of the toons for the follow. A special word of thanks to my awesome beta, Montydragon! Thank you all again! **

**This chapter is mostly focusing on Terra, but I will have more of Raven in the future; don't worry! Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Terra woke to the mouth-watering aroma of bacon frying. After throwing on a pair of shorts and an Earth Day t-shirt, she made her way to the unusually quiet common room.

It wasn't until she slid into her chair in the kitchen that her memory snapped into place. The Tower was noticeably calmer because no one was arguing with Cyborg about the ethics of eating bacon.

* * *

Beast Boy was gone. The undeniable realness of his absence hit Terra like her old "master" used to, and she choked on her mouthful of bacon. After a few moments, she managed to swallow and thank her teammate for breakfast before slipping out of her seat and bolting back to her room. All she wanted was time alone.

A few hours later, Terra lifted her face from her pillow at the soft knock on her door. She answered it and stared into an anxious pair of bright green eyes.

"Friend Terra, Leader Robin wishes me to inform you that the training is beginning, but also that you are excused if you do not wish to participate."

Terra offered her friend a small smile. "I'm coming. Will you wait for me?"

The Tameranian nodded happily. Terra vanished into her room and reemerged a few minutes later, dressed in the blue and gray t-shirt and khaki shorts that she had worn on the fateful day that she met her new family. On her feet was a pair of combat boots, and her signature gloves were already on her hands. A pair of blue-tinted goggles hung around her neck.

Starfire bounced in excitement and chattered in both English and Tameranian as the pair walked to the outdoor training field and obstacle course. They had just set foot outside-

"Booyah! Surprise attack sequence activated!" Cyborg, who was already sitting at the control table, grinned wickedly and pulled a lever. Terra and Starfire were surrounded by a robot army before the confused alien could ask what was going on.

Terra lowered and secured her goggles over her eyes before rolling them at the bionic Titan. She nodded to her drill partner, and the Tameranian rocketed into the sky. Starfire looked every bit of the fierce warrior princess she was as the glowing energy beams from her neon green eyes annihilated the closest ring of robots.

Terra turned her gaze to a large boulder. Her gloves and eyes shone yellow, and the boulder rose a few inches off the ground. She scowled, and the yellow aura intensified. The boulder continued to rise. Terra grinned, and her rock shattered into razor-sharp ribbons. The shards formed a circle around their mistress, each point aimed at a line of droids.

Smirking, Terra clapped her hands for effect. Each saber-like piece tore through the robots closest to Terra and Starfire and kept going. Robot after robot was impaled and collapsed like a rag doll. When the final robot had been compromised, Starfire flew down and embraced Terra in a jubilant celebration hug. The victorious partners bowed to the control booth, where Cyborg had been joined by Robin and Raven.

The Titan's Leader and Second-in-Command were dumbfounded, and Terra was pretty sure that if she flicked either of them, they would fall over. Raven just looked bored. Was it so much to ask that the sorceress congratulate her teammates for blowing away any previous training record with an unprecedented training run? Terra was surprised when Raven glided over to Starfire. She murmured something to the alien princess, who beamed and vigorously nodded. Raven gave her a small smile before turning to stare into the blue eyes that had been watching her.

Terra's stomach twisted into a knot as the cloaked Titan approached her. The empath let her squirm for a long second before speaking.

"That was quite the impressive display."

Terra felt relieved and was about to thank her, but Raven wasn't finished.

"It seems to me that you could become an accomplished solo hero; you clearly didn't need any help with those robots."

Terra froze. Her hands clenched and her blue eyes turned to ice, but the sorceress' violet ones remained blank. She sucked in a ragged breath.

"Thank you, Raven. In the future, I'll be more careful to attack with the team. After all, we wouldn't want anyone not seeing any action because I've already taken care of it, would we?"

By the end of her retort, the blonde was practically spitting every word and a sandstorm was brewing around her knees. Raven did not rise to the challenge, and her signature monotone replied to her angry teammate.

"I'm glad you agree with me. Just remember this chat in the future."

With that, the gray Titan turned away and started to stroll back to the rest of the team, who had gone inside. Terra's anger grew, and her eyes flashed hazard yellow as her personal storm gathered strength. The geomancer's rage boiled over and she lost control. A small stone flew towards the back of Raven's head.

Much as she had done with volleyballs in the past, the empath caught the projectile in black energy when it was less than a foot away from her. Terra watched, terrified, as the little stone disintegrated into a fine powder and was scattered on the ground. Her sandstorm, on the brink of becoming a tornado seconds earlier, responded to undiluted fear and died.

Raven had stopped walking. When she glared over her shoulder at the petrified blonde, her eyes were no longer violet. The sorceress had the all-too familiar four blood-red eyes of a demon. She yanked her cowl over her hair to conceal her eyes, issued a final growl, and phased into the ground in a bubble of liquid darkness.

When the gray Titan had gone, Terra stumbled and fell to the ground. She was glad that none of the others had seen the "quarrel", because she didn't want any of them in the crossfire. As the shaken geomancer dusted herself off, she thanked her lucky stars that Raven hadn't completely lost control. The last thing their very strained "friendship" needed was a repeat of that particularly painful fight.

Dazed, Terra tripped multiple times as she walked towards the Tower. Right now, she was feeling the effects of Beast Boy's departure even more than when he had left.


	3. A battle with the enemy?

**A/N: Hello! First off, thank you to everyone for all of the support you've given this story. Terribly sorry it took so long, but it a longer chapter, so hopefully that will make up for it a little bit.** **I have zero clue how the first scene break got in there, but I can't seem to **** get it out, so bear with me please. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review, please!**

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Titans Tower's resident recluse sat with her back straight, legs folded, and eyes closed. She resembled any other stereotypical goth practicing meditation, but Raven was not sitting on her bedroom floor. The gray Titan hovered a few feet above the carpet, repeating her mantra as she had been for hours.

It had been a week since Raven's altercation with Terra, and the empath had spent nearly all of it in her room, save for a few trips to the common room for clean mugs and fresh tea leaves. She had done nothing but read her "musty old books",meditate,and sleep. Raven knew that time alone to think, reflect, and let go of her anger would give her much better chances of not sending a certain blonde to another dimension.

The alarm signal blared suddenly, and Raven unfolded her legs and placed her feet on the floor. Her violet eyes opened, and she pulled her cowl over her head before teleporting to the commons to join the other Titans.

Robin used the appearance of the black energy bubble as a green light to begin the debriefing.

"Titans, we've just received word that Control Freak is using a squadron of video-game assassins to rob a bank and terrify the civilians. Raven, the bank is on 4th Street in downtown Jump."

* * *

The cloaked girl nodded, and a dark sphere enveloped the team. Seeing the anxiety in Terra's eyes at her magic; Raven's mouth curled into a half-smile.

* * *

At one of Jump City's many banks, Control Freak paused from counting money. By now, all of the citizens had fled, but a hundred or so feet away, a black aura was receding back into the ground, revealing his six favorite archenemies. He waved at them cheerily.

"Hello, Titans! It's nice to see you all again. You really should stay and meet my new friends."

The rotund villain gestured to the squad of ninjas, who continued to carry bags of money out of the bank. He cleared his throat, and was happy to see that each one looked at him expectantly.

"Ninjas, where are your manners? The Titans deserve a proper greeting."

Each assassin adopted a fighting stance, and the red-haired nerd guffawed loudly.

Robin had grown impatient from the exchange of "pleasantries". At his signal, the team charged the thieves. The Boy Wonder was the first to engage the enemy; he vaulted over one assassin and had tied up three more with a perfectly-aimed bird-a-rang rope before landing cat-like on the ground. His team joined the fray and 4th Street quickly became a battleground.

Raven had taken to the air after the initial charge and was surveying the scene from above. Cyborg was fighting five ninjas simultaneously and his sonic canon was as effective as ever, but the gray sorceress spotted a sixth ninja sneaking up on the bionic Titan from behind. She swooped low and hovered over the assassin.

"Azara-"

The cloaked Titan stopped short when a medium-sized rock suddenly glowed gold, shot upwards, and conked the cowardly assassin on the head. Raven watched as he collapsed to the earth, then alighted beside his crumpled form. She fixed the nearby blonde in her somber violet gaze, and the grin vanished from Terra's face. When she spoke, the geomancer felt like the empath was thousands of years old.

"I thought we talked about this. You need to learn to be a team player."

The blonde knew that it would be best to concede the point, but her temper flared. She sneered at Raven before replying.

"Pardon me for pointing this out, but I was acting as a team player. I hit that idiot with a rock to stop him from injuring Cy, my TEAMMATE."

The gray Titan raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Don't play dumb with me, Terra. We both know that you saw me preparing to ambush the ninja. You attacked first in an attempt to make me look bad. You want to make me seem like I need my team to pick my battles for me. I'd have thought that by now you'd have figured out that I can take care of myself."

To prove her point, the sorceress had absently waved her hand as she spoke. Terra looked in the direction that Raven had gestured. Three of the ninjas were struggling against the iron grip of the giant energy hands holding them. After a few seconds, they realized their efforts were in vain and resigned themselves to being captured.

The stony violet eyes now held a hint of a gloat. Raven rose off of the ground and refocused her attention to the battle at hand. The Titans were advancing towards Control Freak, but their progress was slowing as the fight raged on. Her team needed her; she shouldn't have let Terra distract her in the first place.

The blonde geomancer was dumbstruck. The sorceress had belittled her and then flown away as if she wasn't worth her precious time. Being humiliated and ignored sparked Terra's rage, and she screeched at Raven's retreating form.

"This conversation isn't over until I say it's over, witch!" As she screamed, her eyes burned yellow. A boulder chased after the sorceress, directed by Terra's gloved hands.

The boulder's fate was identical to the fate of the small rock from the previous week. Engulfed in dark magic before reaching its target, the boulder disintegrated and showered the ninjas below with debris.

Raven hung in the sky for a few long moments, then disappeared. Terra yelped as the empath rose out of the ground next to her. Her eyes were beginning to look more scarlet than purple, and her voice had a growl-like undercurrent.

"What did you just call me, exactly?" Raven's voice grew more guttural with each word, and another set of eyes was forming under her first.

Terra swallowed her fear and snorted derisively. "A witch, of course. That's what you are."

Raven knew that Terra was baiting her. She recognized that if she didn't hold Rage back, the red emoticlone would enter demon mode and try to rip the girl's head off. Based on previous experience, Terra knew how to defeat her inner demon. Just as her form began to grow tentacles, Raven shoved Rage aside and regained control.

The blonde was incredibly surprised when the black tentacles receded beneath the gray Titan's cloak and her eyes began to turn violet again. Raven leered at her.

"You just want a fight. To appease Rage, I'll give you one. It won't be as easy to beat me when I'm not a mindless rage monster, will it, rocks-for-brains?"

Terra laughed. "That can be fixed. You don't scare me, demoness." With a snap of her fingers, stalagmites sprang up and grew around Raven into a prison-like stone cage.

The sorceress phased through the walls of her "jail". The stalagmites were surrounded by darkness; they snapped apart and flew towards Terra. The blonde tried to send them back at Raven, but was only able to halt them in midair.

* * *

Starfire was throwing starbolts at an evasive ninja when an odd flashing caught her eye. She paused in midair and gaped. A cluster of stone pillars was floating in midair. One second, the pillars were glowing yellow, and the next second they were blacker than midnight. The puzzled alien wondered why the rocks were behaving so strangely. Widening her scope of vision, she saw the answer.

The stalagmites were suspended between two teenaged girls. Each was gritting her teeth and snarling at the other. Their eyes were glowing, one pair golden and one pair white. Starfire flew closer to her brawling teammates. She landed on the ground about twenty feet away from the pillar clump.

"Friends! What are you doing? We are supposed to be kicking the butt of the villains, not fighting amongst ourselves! Please stop and help-"

At that moment, the assassin who Starfire had been firing at threw a small bomb at the unsuspecting princess' back. She screamed, and the force of the blast knocked her unconscious. Raven and Terra didn't notice, and the rock continued to flash as they fought for control of it and hurled insults.

Raven bellowed at Terra; her voice was other-worldly again. "You were a traitor! We never should have accepted you back on the team."

"I saved all of you in the end! I even defeated Slade! He wouldn't be alive if YOUR father hadn't resurrected him!" Terra's voice was very shrill, though it was every bit as angry as Terra's.

"He's not my father, not really, and you shouldn't be a Titan!"

"I can see the resemblance, witch, don't kid yourself. Besides, Garfield thinks that I am worthy of being a Titan. So do the others. You're the only one who doesn't! What do I have to do to prove it, get turned to stone? Oh wait- I did get turned to stone!"

Raven snarled."Don't use his real name, you were never and never will be good enough for him!"

Terra laughed at the enraged sorceress. "And you are? You are literally the daughter of the Devil, and you treated him like crap for years."

Raven trembled in fury. The pillars stopped flashing yellow and black and exploded outward, pelting both Starfire's unnoticed form and the grinning blonde with small shards.

Terra's eyes widened when a monster in a blue cloak grabbed her with its tentacles. "See, Raven, that's what I mean- the family resemblance is really clear right now."

Rage howled, and its grip tightened around Terra. The geomancer yelled, and another rock pillar pummeled the demoness' back. The beast was distracted enough to drop its prey, who used a rock-board to fly out of its reach.

* * *

The Boy Wonder and Cyborg had just finished taking out a troupe of a dozen or so assassins using their signature "Sonic Boom". The only two ninjas left were Control Freak's body guards, and the last three villains were edging away as if to escape. Robin ordered Cyborg to check on the others while he captured the crooks. He had taken two steps when Cyborg called him back.

"Uh, Rob? You might want to see this."

His annoyed leader turned around to chastise him, but the scene before him made his jaw drop before he could say a word.

Something had triggered Raven's demon side, and the Raven-monster was shrieking and snarling at somebody flying out of its reach. Robin took a second look, and saw that Terra was orbiting Raven on an airborn rock, taunting her but being careful to stay out of range. A third glance, and Robin saw his unconscious girlfriend on the ground less than thirty feet away from the brawlers.

"STARFIRE!"

Robin's voice was raw with emotion as he sprinted towards the Tameranian and knelt beside her. The sound was enough to bring Raven's senses back, and she slowly shrank as her rage dissipated. Terra looked away from the sorceress and noticed the alien for the first time. She leaped from her rock and joined her the Boy Wonder next to her unconscious friend. Cyborg and Raven approached as well, and the gray sorceress was the first to speak.

"Oh Azar! She doesn't have any serious injuries, thank goodness, but she does have a minor concussion. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The incantation had scarcely left Raven's lips when a pair of bright green eyes opened. Robin helped the princess sit up, then gently asked her what had happened. He knew that Control Freak was long gone by now, but that wasn't Starfire's fault.

"I paused in my fighting because I noticed a peculiar flashing. I turned to investigate this flashing, and observed Friends Raven and Terra doing the fighting! I was distressed and tried to stop them, but they did not hear me. While I was distracted, a ninja threw a bomb at me. I screamed, and I do not remember anything beyond that point."

When Star had finished, Robin looked even stonier than usual. He stood up to face his team.

Terra tried to start explaining what had happened, but the Boy Wonder wearily put up a hand to stop her.

"Believe me, there will be plenty of time to explain once we get home. Getting Starfire back to the Tower is our priority right now."

The Titans knew that the issue was far from over, but they nodded obediently. Raven silently conjured her magic, and a ruined 4th Street was vacant once more.


End file.
